


Therapy Needed

by FairyNiamh



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cher just wanted to know if you could borrow the car. She was NOT expecting THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Needed

"Won't he be asleep? I mean your dad is old and it's after 7," Dionne asked as she tried to do her best to be quiet.

"As if. He has a case tomorrow; so, he will be up until 10.'

"Isn't that unhealthy? Doesn't he have congested insomnia or something?"

Cher smiled at her friend. "Sleep apnea and high cholesterol. He has a mask he _has_ to sleep with. Thank you for worrying about my dad's health; you are such a munificent friend."

"New word for the day?"

"Yeah, you like?" Cher asked while biting her bottom lip.

Dionne thought about it and then nodded. "It makes you sound grown-up, but not too grown-up, you know?"

Cher wrinkled her nose as she entered her father's study. "I can live with that. Hey Daddy, can Dionne use the car to take us to the mall? Oh my god!"

There he was in the middle of his office, pants around his knees, his-his… thing in his hand. "How many times; do I have to ask you to knock?"

"I am so sorry Dionne. Did you?"

She whimpered and hid her face, "I totally did. Cher, am I going to go blind?"

"Ha, ha. Get the keys, get out of here; and learn to knock. Age doesn't rust the pipes," Mel complained.

"Keep it in your bedroom, Daddy. I'm taking the platinum card for punitive damages. You owe us each a new outfit," Cher said as she ushered her traumatized friend from the office of torment.

"Fine, leave!" Mel roared as he got his clothes in order.

After they had gotten a safe distance, Cher asked, "Did you really see my dad's… thing?"

"No, but I saw an opportunity and reacted accordingly," she explained.

"This is why you are my best friend. Now we need to go shopping so we can wipe the sight of my dad masturbating from our damaged minds."

~Fin~


End file.
